Les fruits de l'amitié
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Oscar semble morose à l'approche de Noël.


Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est la propriété de Riyoko Ikeda et quand on voit les couples que je suis capable d'écrire, on peut en remercier le Seigneur tous les soirs.

Résumé : Oscar semble morose à l'approche de Noël.

Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction est ma participation au concours de Noël 2019 du forum Lady Oscar-André. La fanfiction devait être finie et titrée. Nous devions utiliser un des synopsis imposés par l'organisatrice, avec possibilité de rendre plusieurs fanfictions. Nous avions également une liste de mots imposés avec obligation d'en inclure au moins deux: « Noël », « Cadeau », « Rouge », « Lutin », « Chocolat », « Partage », « Neige », « Surprise », « Chaleur », « Lumineux », « Cris », « Sapin, », « Bonhomme », « Agonie », « Orange », « Brioche ».

**Les fruits de l'amitié**

Au début, le Général n'y avait pas prêté trop d'importance. La saison des fêtes de fin d'année à Versailles s'avérait épuisante et Oscar, qui servait la reine, devait la protéger. Il lui semblait normal que son enfant paraissait plus fatiguée que d'habitude. Là où il commençait à s'alarmer, ce fut quand le sourire de son fils, non sa fille, Dieu l'avait fait naître femme, avait disparu. Son entrain quand elle partait pour le château s'était envolé avec la chute des premiers flocons de **neige** se déposant sur les **sapins** du parc de la demeure des Jarjayes. Plus on se rapprochait de **Noël**, plus Oscar était fatiguée et maussade.

\- Je suis inquiète pour Oscar. Lui confia sa femme. Croyez-vous qu'elle ait des ennuis à la cour ? Notre enfant a tendance à toujours tout garder pour elle.

\- Je l'ai remarqué. Avoua-t-il. Je lui parlerai, mon ange. Tranquillisez-vous.

Le lendemain, il l'appela dans son bureau. La jeune femme eut la surprise de trouver deux tasses de **chocolat**, une clairement pour elle. Il était rare que son père lui fasse ce genre de geste. Elle ne doutait pas de son amour. Loin de là ! Mais elle savait qu'il évitait de trop la gâter.

\- Prenez place, mon enfant. Il y a longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de discuter, juste vous et moi.

Elle obéit.

\- Oscar, ces jours-ci, vous semblez préoccupée. Votre mère craint que vous n'ayez des soucis. Vous savez que vous pouvez vous ouvrir à elle sans crainte.

Elle baissa les yeux.

\- Oh, je vais bien, Père ! Je n'ai pas de problème m'affectant directement.

\- Alors, c'est une affaire d'amitié.

\- Je déteste la cour. Lâcha-t-elle douloureusement

Il l'observa, sa tasse à la main.

\- Notre reine vient de subir une blessure profonde dans sa vie de femme.

Quelques semaines auparavant, Marie-Antoinette venait de perdre l'enfant qu'elle portait et avec lui, les espoirs d'un petit prince, à peine un an après la venue au monde de Marie-Thérèse Charlotte.

\- Le roi n'a-t-il pas organisé quelque chose pour essayer de la faire sourire ? S'enquit Rainier

\- Oui, il a demandé à ce que l'on fasse un bal à l'autrichienne. Mais Père, si vous entendiez tout ce que j'entends ! La cour n'est qu'un cloaque de vices, d'hypocrisie, de discrimination ! On traite la reine d'étrangère, d'erreur ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute si son corps a rejeté l'enfant ! On se moque de ses moments passés en prière, de ses actions de bienfaisances accrues au moment de **Noël **! On rit de ses distributions de **brioches** et d'**oranges**, de son envie de **partage** alors qu'elle devrait en être louée encore plus, elle qui souffre dans sa chair ! Louis XIV est un descendant des rois catholiques et se faisait appeler le roi très chrétien, il s'est rapproché de Dieu alors qu'il mûrissait en âge... Laissez-moi vous dire, Père, que Versailles, c'est le mouroir de la chrétienté, l'**agonie** du catholicisme ! Les vertueux et les pieux sont raillés, on dit à une femme que le seul amour qu'on lui reprochera d'afficher sera celui qu'elle porte à son époux ! Noël arrive et ils mettent tous ce masque de dévotion alors qu'ils brisent tous les commandements une fois les portes closes ! C'est un monde froid, cruel alors qu'il ne devrait être que **chaleur**, éclat **lumineux** ! La cour de France est la honte de ce pays !

Oscar tremblait de rage, elle avait gardé cela pour elle depuis si longtemps ! Parfois, Rainier se demandait comment il avait pu engendrer un être si pur, si droit, si intègre, alors que, sans se dénigrer, il admettait ne pas être exempt de vanité et de défauts, l'orgueil notamment. Il était si fier d'elle ! Il se repentait d'avoir pensé que son sexe avait été une mauvaise **surprise** le jour de sa naissance, d'avoir comparé ses **cris** à ceux d'un homme. Elle lui avait prouvé, avec le temps, qu'elle transcendait ses notions physiques. Elle jouait selon les règles mais sans pour autant faire d'entorse à sa propre déontologie, là où tellement d'autres jeunes nobles aux cœurs purs s'y étaient brisés les dents et en étaient sortis amers.

\- Oscar. Commença-t-il avec douceur, ce qui étonna la jeune femme. Je comprends votre sentiment. Hélas, vous n'y pouvez rien. Vous ne pouvez que crier ici et ronger votre frein là-bas. Mais j'admire votre amitié pour la reine, surtout en cette période douloureuse pour elle. Je ne peux que vous donner ce conseil, donné par mon propre père jadis : à la cour, scellez votre cœur, laissez-le à la maison, soyez un être de glace. Les choses nous atteignent moins ainsi.

Elle soupira.

\- J'essayerai Père.

\- Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais ne changez pas qui vous êtes tout au fond de vous-même. Vous êtes un être fort, fier et digne. Vous feriez la fierté de n'importe qui. Je le sais, car je le suis.

Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur. Il était si rare que son père s'épanche ainsi ! On frappa à la porte.

\- Monsieur. Dit Grand-Mère. Un messager est là, Oscar est attendue par la reine à Trianon.

* * *

Oscar trouva la reine près de la cheminée, sa fille près d'elle, grignotant un **bonhomme** en pain d'épices qu'on avait humidifié en le trempant dans du lait, afin qu'elle puisse le savourer sans s'abîmer ses dents naissantes. Elle avait l'air d'un petit **lutin**.

\- Merci d'être venue, Oscar. Dit la reine

\- Je suis à vos ordres, Majesté.

\- Je voulais vous annoncer cela de vive voix. Oscar, vous serez en congés dès le vingt-quatre décembre et vous ne reviendrez que le six janvier.

Elle devait avoir une mine impayable car Marie-Antoinette éclata de rire.

\- Majesté, je croyais que cette année, c'était à Monsieur de Girodelle de profiter de cette période !

\- C'était le cas mais Monsieur de Girodelle est venu me trouver. Il s'inquiétait pour vous et je dois dire que moi aussi. Vous avez l'air si fatiguée ! Votre feu semble éteint, cela nous peine tous les deux. Il s'est proposé de prendre votre place, afin que vous puissiez vous ressourcer et passer un Noël complet chez vous. Vous le méritez, Oscar. Je n'ai pas oublié votre prévenance suite à ma fausse couche. Vos attentions me sont allées droit au cœur.

La jeune femme ne dit rien mais se jura d'écrire à Girodelle pour le remercier.

\- Vous êtes la meilleure amie que tout le monde puisse rêver d'avoir.

* * *

\- Monsieur, un présent de la part d'Oscar de Jarjayes.

Le jeune homme remercia le page et prit le cadeau qu'il avait apporté. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter un **cadeau** de la part de sa collègue. Il ouvrit le message.

_Girodelle,_

_Sa Majesté la Reine m'a fait part de votre souci envers moi et de votre acte généreux. Je ne puis décemment pas vous laisser sans un remerciement en bonne et due forme. Puissiez-vous l'apprécier et puisse-t-il vous délasser le soir venu, au coin du feu, après une dure journée de labeur !_

_Père et Mère insistent pour que vous nous rejoigniez le vingt-cinq au soir, pour mon dîner d'anniversaire._

_Dieu vous garde ! _

_Oscar._

Ouvrant avec délicatesse le papier, il trouva une bouteille de vin **rouge**, un Bourgogne, issue de la cave personnelle des Jarjayes.

\- C'est son vin préféré... Réalisa-t-il, touché.

Il se promit de l'ouvrir le jour de Noël.

La patience rendait toujours tout meilleur !

**FIN**


End file.
